Exchange
by lezielwrites
Summary: Arriving at a prestigious London boarding school as an exchange student, Amy Cahill is awed by everything around her. She makes some friends and some enemies. And one she's not quite sure about; Ian Kabra. In exchange, Natalie Kabra travels to America, expecting first class and fashion. She is sorely mistaken and instead has to deal with commoners and Dan Cahill. (AU Lighthearted.)


_**Story: **__Exchange (Lighthearted AU)_

_**Summary: **_Arriving at a prestigious London boarding school as an exchange student, Amy Cahill is awed by everything around her. She makes some friends and some enemies. And one she's not quite sure about; Ian Kabra. In exchange, Natalie Kabra travels to America, expecting first class and fashion. She is sorely mistaken and instead has to deal with commoners and Dan Cahill. (AU Lighthearted.)

_**Rating: **__T for terribly corny_

_**Chapter:**_ _Prologue _

_**Disclaimer: **__Uh yeah I own the 39 Cl- *gets hit by giant bag of NOPE* f_i_n_e _I guess, I __**don't**__ own the 39 Clues.*sigh*_

_**A/N: **_

_**Hey guys, so this is a new story of mine, it's very much AU and this is because;**_

_**The Cahills are normal and not, well, out to kill each other.**_

_**The Starling brothers are 15 years old (2 years younger than Sinead)**_

_**Jonah is not famous**_

_**That's all, if you disagree or dislike any of those aspects, I honestly don't think you should continue reading. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames will make me laugh and warm up my cold heart and just general comments are nice and will probably make my day :)**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Amy Cahill yawned, rubbing her eyes in an effort to stay awake. It was 6:00 in the morning and she had agreed to meet her best friend, Meredith, at the local park at 7:30. For all her sarcasm and thinly veiled snark, Meredith seemed to be a surprisingly cheerful morning person. Which was good, because Amy, was _not_.

The 17-year old got out of bed and proceeded to head to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She dressed in a simple shirt and some jeans. Amy walked downstairs to the kitchen and started. Her au pair was already awake, cooking pancakes it seemed.

"Nellie! I didn't know you were up already, morning"

"Oh morning kiddo. There's something in the mail for you" The older girl turned for a moment before going back to her cooking.

"Ok, thanks." Amy said before heading to the living room, where sure enough, some envelopes were gathered. She ruffled through them before finding the one with her name. The red-haired girl noticed her school crest on the envelope and decided it must be another newsletter, with the list of school supplies she would need for this year.

Classes would begin in two weeks and Amy couldn't really say she was dreading it. She was kinda excited at the prospect of seeing her friends again, although she would miss Nellie and Uncle Fiske.

Her uncle was always busy and with Nellie away at college for the most part, there wasn't really anyone to look after her and her younger brother, Dan.

Therefore, Fiske had enrolled them both into boarding schools. Dan was three years younger so he always used to be in a different school or in the junior division. This year, he was a freshman at Amy's school. She wasn't really worried for him, more for the other people.

The girl opened the envelope and found the expected newsletter and school supplies list. However, there was a letter in it too. Amy opened it,

_**Miss Amelia Cahill,**_

_**You have been respected and commended for the greatest achievements of grades in the past year of your schooling at St Addams Academy. You are being offered the chance of being an exchange student to one of our sister schools in London, Ivy Moor's Boarding School. It is wonderful opportunity to learn and experience new things. Below is a permissions slip and fees sheet. We do hope you accept this offer.**_

_**Graciously,**_

_**The School Board**_

At first Amy couldn't believe it. She even considered it to be one of Dan's pranks again, but no, he wouldn't have bothered to have gone to so much trouble. He'd _definitely_ not have woken up this early. And Nellie would've told her too.

After considering all the possibilities, a grin stretched out onto the girl's face. Amy jumped happily. There was no doubt about it. She was going to the London!

* * *

"Ugh!"

"I heard that." Sophie Watson sighed. "What is it now?"

Her best friend Natalie Kabra came out of the changing rooms, holding the dress she had been trying on and looking disdainful.

"It costs way too much!"

The blonde haired girl turned to look at her friend in shock. Well, mocking shocked. Sophie was anything if easily surprised.

"Since when did that matter?"

"Since daddy cut off my credit card and allowance!" Natalie replied glaring daggers at the pretty dress, as if to blame it for her misfortune.

"Really?" Sophie deadpanned.

"Yes!" The other girl replied shoving the dress back into the helpful shop assistant's arms before shooing the poor girl away.

"Well, I can't say I didn't see it coming."

Natalie turned around to glare at her friend.

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?!"

"I mean, you're always spending carelessly. Buying too much, it's inevitable that your father will want to change this and teach you some responsibility."

The black-haired girl sniffed. "Be that as it may, I couldn't care less for this responsibility nonsense and I need some money."

"I can't really help you there," Her friend replied tonelessly, not even looking up from her phone. Natalie sighed.

"Sophie! What if this was your dance allowance being cut?"

The other girl looked up sharply and gave her a hard look.

"Don't. Even. Joke."

"Exactly! This isn't a joke, I _need_ more money"

Natalie stressed out. The 14-year old girl sat down primly on one of the boutique's numerous ottomans. She honestly couldn't believe her father would do something so _cruel_.

_If mother was still here, she would never have let this happen_.

Natalie wouldn't lie, she still very much missed her mother, she knew the woman was not to be trusted, after just leaving their family like that. Yet still, sometimes it was just the little things, their shopping sprees, salon time, sometimes, Natalie just...she just missed having her mother around.

"Don't you have any money saved on other accounts that you could tap into?"

The girl snapped out of her reverie at Sophie's suggestion. Thinking about it, the blonde-haired girl was right. Natalie smiled.

"Brilliant! I've got an account full of money for travels, I'm sure I could tap into that."

"Travels?" Sophie looked at her, "Is not one of the things required for you to tap into such an account, to actually go and _travel_?"

Natalie's smile faded. _Right_.

"Oh what crock! If only daddy wasn't so cruel! I can't travel! Classes start in two weeks," She pouted.

"Well, you can actually," Sophie told her ominously. Natalie leaned forward.

"Really? How?"

"There's an exchange program that's going to occur this year. Four students from America will exchange with four students from our school, _Ivory Moor's_. I've already signed up" The other girl told her. Natalie took it all in. It could just work.

"Wait, why have _you_ already signed up?" The black-haired girl asked.

"The _Sloan_ Dance Company will be visiting American schools this year, looking for potential future dancers." Sophie said matter-of-factly her attention going back to her school.

"Was that the Company that came to our school last year?"

The girl looked up, a dangerous glint in her eye. "Yes. And I missed them, because I was _sick_. Of that ridiculous_ chicken pox_. From _you_."

Natalie bit her lip worriedly; Sophie could be scary at times. But she stood her ground.

"Right! Well, now you have your second chance! And, I can be there too! So where do I sign up for this exchange?" She said animatedly. The other girl rolled her eyes.

"Follow me."

* * *

_**A/N: So that was it guys! Hopefully you enjoyed it, or are at least intrigued, if you think things are slow this chapter though, don't worry it is only the prologue. There'll definitely be more excitement in the next chapter. In the mean time, please review!**_

_**-Spider**_


End file.
